Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a display device each configured to receive input of image signals, and a display control method for the electronic device and the display device.
Description of the Related Art
For displaying an image on a display device having a large screen, there has been known a method of inputting multiple image signals respectively for multiple regions included in the screen. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-64857 discloses a display device including four input terminals and configured to, when four image signals inputted to the four input terminals contain pieces of image data with an equal resolution, display four images included in the four image signals connected at the center of the screen.